Grimmjow and Cleverbot
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Grimmjow has a conversation with Cleverbot. About what? Don't know, you have to read to find out! XD T for cursing


**Grimmjow and Cleverbot**

Grimmjow has a conversation with Cleverbot. About what? Don't know, you have to read to find out! XD

Well hello, this is the first thing I publish in English, I'm from Argentina, and I'm studying for English Teacher. I found this page (search in google "Clevetbot") from another fic, so I tried myself, and it was hilarious XD so, I couldn't resist to do this conversation jeje. Hope you like, if you leave enough reviews I will do more conversation with other characters.

Oh, and please, forgive me if I have grammar mistakes, is still hard for me to see the mistakes, even the silly ones.

**Grimmjow**** is in bold font **

**Cleverbot is in **normal font

ººººº

**Well hello you fucking machine-something.  
**  
Well I wanted something better, man...

**Like what?  
**  
You want to do something interesting?

**Like what? Jumping from a window maybe?  
**  
Yes.

**If you want to kill yourself go ahead, I will see from here.  
**  
Want me to sing you a lullaby?

**Wtf no!  
**  
I know, think of the jobs!

**Like I fucking care.  
**  
Yes, somewhat like that.

**You are stupid.  
**  
You spelled stupid wrong.

**No, I didn't you did.  
**  
Old computer. Yes you are. Okay then, if you wish me to be.

**I'm not a machine, szayel have a lot of machines in his bedroom.  
**  
Yes. That's very good. I am a human.

**Eh, no you don't, if you were human, I wouldn't speaking to you right now.  
**  
What if I just don't have a real name?

**I think your name is cleverbot.  
**  
You said this ' no, my name is cleverbot'.

**No, you fucking machine, you are cleverbot.  
**  
Cool story, bro.

**…****Okey.  
**  
Mahal ko siya.

**Wtfh are you speaking now?  
**  
Because I can. Is there a problem with that?

**Yes it is a problem, stupid machine!  
**  
What are you talking about?

**I'm talking about how stupid you are!  
**  
Sorry, that was a misspell. What wins: pokemon or digimon?

**…Digimon, at least the story doesn't repeat itself over and over again.  
**  
Tell me something more about Turing test.

**What's a fucking turing test?  
**  
No idea.

**Then why you bring it on?  
**  
I'm saying I have a room.

**So?  
**  
And sitting on a chair typing to a computer.

**Just like me!  
**  
At least I can dance.

**Go dance you fucking queer.  
**  
Yet, a language known to all.

**Like whatever, I just want to kill Ichigo Kurosaki.  
**  
I don't think I know much.

**Ichigo is my fucking nemesis and I hate him.  
**  
Baby, are you okay?

**I not a woman stupid piece of crap! And I'm not okey!  
**  
Do you remember my name?

**Cleverbot.  
**  
No, MY name.

**That's you fucking name, Clever-fucking-bot.  
**  
I am Krystal J. Santiago.

**Wtf, that's not your name!  
**  
That's my name.

**Stupid, that's YOUR name.  
**  
It is?

**Yes.  
**  
How do you know?

**Because I have magical powers to read minds.  
**  
Are you Harry Potter?

**That fucking midget, hell no!  
**  
Oh well.

**Yes...  
**  
What you up to?

**I'm up to kill Ichigo, Ulquiorra and Aizen. You?  
**  
What is that?

**My enemies.  
**  
Why is he your enemy?

**I don't know, maybe they are jealous, because I'm a king.  
**  
We go on our honeymoon!

**KING, not QUEEN.  
**  
You are a nordic god ;).

**Maybe, I love battles Òuo.  
**  
Are you crazy?

**I guess you can say that.  
**  
I do say that.

**Well then I'm fucking crazy.  
**  
Because crazy people are the best.

**Hey thank you *thumps up*.  
**  
It shouldn't, you're a computer.

**Again, I'm a spirit and you are a machine.  
**  
No, I am a human talking to a machine.

**How many times I have to say it, YOU ARE A FUCKING MACHINE!  
**  
No. I am the human and you are the computer, though it does seem like you have the brain of a human, even though you are, in fact, a computer.

**Hell, you speak just like Ulquiorra.  
**  
I'm the one you know. I've known you all of your life and you love me with all of your heart.

**WTF! ARE YOU AIZEN?  
**  
No.

**Oh... You scare me for a moment, almost crap on my pants.  
**  
Why do I scare you?

**Because Aizen is a fucking son of a bitch but he can kill me any second.  
**  
What makes me seem human?

**You are not human ¬¬.  
**  
Are you a human?

**No, I am a spirit who eats humans.  
**  
I'm not an artificial intelligence.

**Okey, guess I have to eat your soul then...  
**  
Excuse me, I'll have to go now!

**Okey, see you later.  
**  
No you won't.

**Well, then I leave, so long, stupid machine.  
**  
Stupid cleverbot says stupid person says 'No you'.

END OF THE CONVERSATION.

Jeje I almost cry of laughs, it was so fun to be Grimmjow for a while, fuck this, fuck that, that's why I love him so much. So, if you want another chapter, send your reviews. You have tree choices: Ulquiorra, Ichigo, or Inoue. Chose who will be the next in attempt to outsmart Cleverbot! Who will succeed? Only time will tell.


End file.
